


Lazy Day

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A demon and an angel enjoy a picnic





	Lazy Day

“I always thought you looked beautiful when your hair was long. I was a little sad when I saw it cut so short during our time in Rome. Although I confess you looked rather dashing when I saw you in France with those curls...”

Crowley’s slitted eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan as Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair, manicured nails scraping against his scalp. The pair were enjoying a nice picnic outside of their cottage, a large tartan blanket spread out in the warmest spot on the grass. 

It was enough to make Crowley want to fall asleep. He lay on his back, propped up a little against Aziraphale’s leg to let him play with his hair. “I’ll keep my hair however you wish me to, angel,” he whispered. 

“Well I’m glad of that,” Aziraphale chuckled. He playfully took a moment to fluff out the bottom of the demon’s hair and then resumed brushing his fingers through it. Crowley had grown it out just past his shoulders now, the natural waviness coming back to it thanks to the length.

Crowley let out a soft moan, closing his eyes. The angel’s hands started to travel lower and he let out a low gasp as he started to massage the sides of his neck. “Oh dear Sssssssomebody,” he hissed.

“Oh? Did I find a good spot?”

“Yesssssss!”

Aziraphale laughed and helped Crowley to sit up so he could continue to massage the sides of his neck and his shoulders. “My poor pet snake. Your neck and shoulders are always so tense,” he purred.

Crowley leaned back heavily against his hands and he hissed, his tongue flicking out of his mouth. “You alwaysssss make me feel better,” he murmured.

The angel smiled and wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging him close. “I’m glad of that,” he softly whispered into his ear.


End file.
